Not how it's supposed to be
by LeParfaitAmour
Summary: A/U. A young girl has to start a new life, in another timelife. She has to learn that the key of her happiness lies in forgiving the man that screwed her whole life. A story of despair, hate, regrets, forgiveness, love and family. It contains dark themes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Oh, God. Don't own it. There I said it. Leave me be.

* * *

Prologue

She was feeling scared and lost. She knew that what she did was wrong. But her rage blinded her at the moment. Now she was alone. All her family was dead, gone. She wondered how was she going to survive, after all she was only 12 years old. And she had nothing.

Crying, and hidden in the kitchen cabinet, the little girl cursed. She wanted to die, she wanted to be with her mother, the one she never met. She wanted to be with her brother, the one who raised her. She wanted to be with her father, to make him pay all the suffering she was going through right now, and all the pain she was going to face in the future. Because, she knew. She knew it was because of _what_ she was, of what her father and brother were, the reason she was all alone and scared now. She was no proud of her heritage, courtesy of her father. Now that was a man she loathed.

He showed her hate, he showed her fear, but never love. He showed her pride, he showed her power, but never strength. He hated her. She was glad though, that the feeling was mutual. That was the only thing she shared with her father, hate.

She heard a strong noise, outside the door. They were coming for her, the men with the red coats. Her brother had warned her about them a few years ago, he called them 'The Red Ribbon Army', he told her they were coming for her, so he taught her how to fight. After all, fighting was her nature.

She hugged her knees closer, waiting for them to found her. She was tired, and hurt, she was sure that she had a few broken bones, but she really didn't care. Losing consciousness, she made a vow. Before letting him die, she had promised her brother, a life of happiness and peace, in their mother's name. It was her vow now, to fulfill that promise at all costs.

They were dragging her out of the cabinet kitchen now. Her ribs hurt. She heard a soft voice in her left ear. "What's your name, girl?" Her ribs were starting to bother her a lot. She tried to get into a more comfortable position in the man's arms, but the pain was too much. The man repeated the question, louder.

"Vegia…Briefs." She muttered, then everything went black.

* * *

AN: Hey! So here I am again with this new project. I hope this can go better than "Life isn't fair" (by the way, don't read it. It sucks. I'm improving it.) Anyway, this may be very confusing. You may be asking yourselves "Who is this Vegia girl?" Well, if I tell you who she is, the story will lost its charm. Although you probably have a good guess of who I'm talking about here. I'll let you know this girl has lavender hair and blue eyes. Yep, lavender hair, not blue. So you better guess again. And no, its not a female version of Trunks, but is his sister. Oops, I gave too much away. Read and review. The next update will be up soon, so let me have those wonderful reviews please!


	2. It's me, Vegia

Disclaimer: It's here! My new lying machine! It's supposed to say the most infamous lies within seconds. Let's try it.

"LeParfaitAmour owns DBZ, with all it's characters." AwesomE! It works perfectly!!!

* * *

Since I was a kid, I always thought I was meant to do great things. My brother told me so. I think I was too little to dwell into the meaning of those words, but now I know what he meant.

I don't know what kind of people I am, considering the fact that I am not completely human.

I remember very little from my childhood.I remember my brother who was caring and loving with me, and my father who was always training and when not, he was hitting me, which usually ended in a fight between him and my brother.

I remember growing, and playing, fighting and training.

I remember something very bad happened. And I remember waking up in a hospital bed, my whole body covered in blood.

I had no serious injuries, so clearly it wasn't my blood, at least, not all of it. I remember feeling very happy.

I am aware of what I am, I know how it works. And if I told you what I did you wouldn't believe me.

You would say a lot of things like "you were a kid", "you didn't knew", "you were scared and got out of control".

I have to admit that I was little and somewhat naïve and I was confused at the moment.

But I wasn't…I am not stupid. For crying out loud, I am the kid of the well-known genius Bulma Briefs.

And now, myself being 21 years old, I can say that what I did, I did it on purpose. And with good reason.

And I have to admit, that was a minor crime compared to what happened when I knew that the hospital where I was being kept belong to the Red Ribbon Army.

I still can smell the burning flesh of the nurse who told me that I was a freak. Poor woman, didn't knew who she was talking to.

After all, I am also the kid of the Prince of all Saiyans. I have my pride, you know.

Oh, Lord. I am rambling, my apologies. That's not usually like me. But let's go back to what I remember.

The vow. That vow is the only reason I'm still fighting, I'm still alive.

After I finished with the Red Ribbon Army, I returned to my home. There was nothing left. I did everything I could to restore my mother's lab, the one my father kept closed, and his gravity room.

Why, you ask. Simple, because those are the only means which I can fulfil that vow.

I am a genius too, and I am in the process to create the only thing that can help me reach my "life of happiness and peace", but not here. With my family, in another time.

God, aren't you a brilliant kid. Yes, I am building a time machine. Impressive, huh? If this works out, I'll be able to go back in time.

Maybe I'll be able to keep my mother alive, I'll be able to thank Trunks, I'll be able to….hmm…scratch what I said earlier about the vow being the only reason why I'm still alive.

Since I was a kid, I always thought I was meant to do great things. My brother told me so. I think I was too little to dwell into the meaning of those words, but now I know what he meant.

Revenge is sweet.

* * *

AN: Hey everybody! I'm very dissappointed that nobody reviewed the first chappie. But it's ok, I'll give this story another shot.

Well, I'm here to ask a favor. I'm desperate, this is the second chapter and I've already run out of ideas. I don't know how to continue this fic. I have two optios but they're really lame, So please review and gimme ideas.

Im begging.


End file.
